Back In Black
by chocolate rules
Summary: Post Home. Dean and Sam head after one of Sam's new vision 'thingy' and they're starting to freak Dean out. But that's a problem for later, because now they have a creature to kill.
1. Back in the back of a Cadillac

**A/N: I really have to clean out my desktop. I have wayy too many things there! Like this story, I wrote it right after Home, and that was liek a year ago! LoL. I have no idea why I never posted it before, but I am now! So, I know that it's not my best writing, but it's finished and I want it out there! LoL.**

**So, this is before the Nightmare episode and what I thought that would happen if Sam ever returend to Stanford, how that would happen. It has a twist like always, but it's still not my best. Hope you all enjoy.**

**A/N2: On a seperate note, for those who've read Nighttime Delights, Dylan's story, I'll be writing a Holiday fic this week and should have it out by next Thursday! Hope you can all wait :D**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 1: Back in the back of a Cadillac (1/12)

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the CW...Chapter titles are lyrics to the ACDC song of the story title. Great song!!!

* * *

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Since they had entered the California state line's Sam had withdrawn. Dean was understanding and had made no attempt to ask the younger about his latest peril.

Sam had another vision two nights ago. And the night before that and the night before that, too. He kept trying to pawn it off as a regular, everyday, naked in class nightmare.

Two nights ago he awoke in cold sweat. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and he could barely make out Dean's calming words. Through his tear stained eyes, he grabbed Dean in a tight unexpected hug until he calmed. Thankfully, Dean had returned the hug and had not tossed Sam aside. When he was calmer, Sam leaned towards Dean's ear and barely whispered, "We have to head back towards Stanford, Dean."

tbc...Monday :D _Now Review!!!!_


	2. Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pa

**angel679: Yeah, that was short, sorry. Thanks! Happy day off and here ya go!**

**WinchestersGirl: Yeah. No, he's not. Well, here ya go!**

**bhh charmed SN fangirl: Yea, sry. Thanks:D So glad that Dilly has a fan!!! **

**JJaneru: Yep! Thanks! Here Ya go!**

**Guys loving the reviews! Hope to be getting some more, tis XMas time after all:D**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 2: Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack (2/12)

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the CW...Chapter titles are lyrics to the ACDC song of the story title. Great song!!!...Barry is unfortunatly mine

* * *

Dean parked in front of the campus entrance. He tossed a concern look toward his brother and sighed. 

"You going to be okay, Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer him immediately, just continued to stare out of the window to the main building. After a minute or so, he glanced back to Dean and gave a wry grin.

"I'll let you know." And he opened the passenger door and stepped into he warm California sun.

Dean followed suit and they enter the campus main building side by side.

"Who are we asking for again?" Dean asked Sam, a blank expression on his face.

"A Jeremy Copland. He's in pre-med."

"Know him?" Dean asked arriving at the front desk. He gave the woman there, who looked like she was utterly bored stiff, a warming smile. She gave him a sneer.

"Of him," Sam replied. They went on to ask the woman there if Jeremy happened to be in class or would he be in he's dorm at this time.

"Hell if I know." She replied. Dean was about to ask her real unkindly like to describe her job. Luckily for her, and them too if you account campus security, her phone rang and she turned away from them ignoring them fully.

They walked out of the building, Dean a little pissed at the lack of etiquette in the place and Sam, well Sam was back to brooding.

"Well that was a damned waste of time," Dean said pulling his car door open. Sam looked up at him above the car and offered him an apologetic grin.

"Oh my god! Sam! Is that you!"

A guy's voice came from somewhere behind Dean. Before turning around to see who had called his brother, Dean noted Sam's eye roll and thought that this was most probably not one of Sam's friends. Overprotective Dean was on full alert.

"Hey Barry." Sam replied with not as much as fake enthusiasm.

Barry walked passed Dean and to Sam's side. Beside Barry was a barely attractive woman. Since Barry looked as annoying as Sam was making him out to be, Dean guessed as much that this was his girlfriend and they made a hideous pair.

"I thought I'd never get to see the likes of you again! What brings you back to this humble campus?" Barry asked. He was tilting his head around like a probing dog. Sam gave him his trademark death glare and Barry took a step back with his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay! So, still mad! You'd think that after everything that's happened, you'd be glad to have anyone talking with you. But, whatever! Who am I to judge?"

"What do you want, Barry?" Sam said in an equally annoyed tone. Barry just smiled. He turned and noticed Dean for the first time. Dean was full out matching Sam's glare to Barry, but the guy must not have noticed as he began talking again.

"And _who_ are _you_?" Barry asked a little on the offensive. Dean was about to reply, either the truth or some smart mouthed remark, but Sam beat him to it.

"That's none of you're concern. Now, if you're done being so anal, we've got things to do and its hard enough being here without having to run into you." Sam said. He turned towards the car door once more and just as he was about to open it and slip into its comfort, Barry's voice stopped him once more.

"What did you say?"

tbc...Tuesday _And review :D_


	3. Yes, I give a bang with the gang

**angel679: Here's the shithead (love that btw:D) Sam doesn't have any reason to tell the 'shithead' anything. He's not the boss of Sam. :D Good! Have a great day at work!! I hope so too! HEre's more!**

**WinchestersGirl: Hehe, yeah! LoL. Here's more!**

**Kagome's Arrow: Awesome!:D I predict you're right! Dean's very catcy! LoL.Here's more!**

**Charmedp3123: Thanks! Here's more!**

**JJaneru: Hells no! Ooops, prob shouldn't have said that! Oh well, LoL. Well, some of that is provided here, some in the coming chapters. LoL, true, but I usaully update after coming home from school. And let's all be golad that I decided not to stay after! Here's more!**

**marei: Thanks! I would make longer chapters, cause I get what you mean, however, I'm keeping to how I wrote this way back when all those months ago, so I'm going to keep them the way they are. They do tend to get a little longer :D Thanks so much for all the praise! Here's more!!**

**And to all of you, thanks for the reviews:D!!!**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 3: Yes, I give a bang with the gang (3/12)

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the CW...Chapter titles are lyrics to the ACDC song of the story title. Great song!!! Yeah, still my Barry, but he's up for sale!! LoL

* * *

"Oh come on now, you must know!" Sam stared at him blankly. Barry stifled a laugh. "Well now, I guess its worse than I thought." 

"What the hell are you talking about Barry?" Sam asked again more irritated.

"Your disappearance and you're involvement in our beloved Jessica's death. Everyone blames you; surely you had to at least _think_ they would."

Sam was startled into silence. _Could they possibly know?_

Dean stepped into his best know role, protective big brother. He walked around toward the two and positioned himself in front of Sam.

"Know what, I think that I want you to back away now." Dean said. Barry looked at him and wondered if he was serious. Dean gave him one of his best death glares. Barry's eyes went a little wide and without thought he took a step backwards. His girl side stepped behind him, but it would be a wonder if he would be able to defend the two of them.

"What? Did I get too close to your _boyfriend?_ Is that what happened Sam? Jess came to be too much of a hassle and you went another way altogether?"

Even Dean couldn't have stopped Sam's angered packed right jab straight to Barry's jaw. There was a distinct popping sound as Barry's jaw was realigned and he greeted the concrete pavement.

The girlfriend shrieked as she actually moved out of his path as he had fallen. She then dropped to his side and placed his head in her lap. Tears entered her eyes, but she remained silent.

"You have NO right to talk about her! You know nothing about me, and I think for our own good you'll want to keep it that way. Now fuck the hell off Barry. I better never see you again."

A ragged driven Sam, much like how he was after Jessica's death, flipped around and entered the passenger side slamming the door shut.

Dean looked down at Barry who was cradling his dislocated jaw. Dean gave him a wicked smirk. He then quickly turned and entered the Chevy. The Impala was out of sight within seconds.

_"When the hell did he get like that?"_

tbc...Thursday_ Plz Review!!!_


	4. They gotta catch me if they want me to h

**Charmedp3123: Yippee!! Oh yeah! Thanks! Here's more!**

**Kagome's Arrow: Hehe, sry! LoL. No, I mean come on!! You'd hit him too!!!! Hell yeah, wayyyy justified:D Ha! They are strong! Yummy strong! Hehe. Here's more!**

**WinchestersGirl: LOL. Yeah, Sam did awesome:D Naw, Dean couldn't do that, it was Sam's shining moment! ;) LoL. Here's more!**

**friendly: Thanks!!! Here's more!**

**bhh charmed SN fangirl: Thanks! I know! Yeah, that was awesome! Here's more! **

**angel679: Oooo, joining in the happy dance! That WAS awesome! I'm so proud of me for that, LoL. Maybe I will! LoL. Yeah, cause w/ Dean he'd be dead! The last line is explained here. If you still don't get it, then I'll tell ya! Here's more!**

**JJaneru: Thanks! LoL. Yeah, that was a great point for Sammy! Yeah, I think he'd be a protective boyfriend since he's always been protected; Dean and their Dad. SO, he'd naturally want to help others out:D Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's more!**

**marei: Squeee! Hell f' yeah! Yeah, a little unexpected but then what else could he do really? Huh? Yeah, loving that Sam. Thanks! LOl. Ahhh Dean! Yeah, the gf makes me laugh cause not even SHE likes him! LoL. Friday:( sry. Thanks, I'll try! Here's more!**

**Thank you all for reading and all the reviewers too!!! I'm glad so many people are enjoying them! **

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 4:They gotta catch me if they want me to hang (4/12)

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the CW...Chapter titles are lyrics to the ACDC song of the story title. Great song!!!

* * *

Dean couldn't help but to keep staring at Sam. He was between pride and concern. He had always told Sam to stand up for himself, but as he recalled the boy had refused saying that there were better ways to deal with people than to have to bash their faces in. 

"Quit it."

"What?" Dean asked looking back to the road, pretending that he had not been staring at him.

"Quit staring at me. It's annoying."

"As long as you don't take a swing at me…"

"He deserved it! You heard what he was saying. Talking about Jess like that….he had no right! He didn't even know her. He used to creep the hell out of her actually."

"Alright! He had it coming." Sam took a deep sigh and Dean looked over at him again. He was resting his head on the window, arms tucked at his sides in defense mode.

"I said quit it." He murmured.

"Dude, if your going to take over _my_ job, at least warn a guy."

"What?"

"_I'm_ the protector." Sam actually laughed a little.

"Yeah, well I've wanted to do _that_ for four years now. But, before…"

"It would have messed with your 'I'm a good little boy' image." Dean finished for him. Sam punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, yeah. In a way, I guess. But now…"

"Your back to your old kickass self." Dean finished again.

"And when was my kickass self exactly?" Dean seemed to ponder that thought for a moment.

"Actually, I think that is the first time that I have ever seen you stick up for yourself." He looked back over to Sam, who was looking back at him. "Finally, all those years of me telling you to fight back sunk in. Good for you."

Sam smiled but told Dean to "Keep your eyes on the road, you freak."

tbc...Ahhh the brothers :D ...Whatever Tom. Is! LoL..._Plz Review!_


	5. Coz I'm back on the track and I'm beatin

**JJaneru: Yeah, Dean's proud that he taught Sam all he knows! Kickass Sammy is scary, but alos funny and def. needed! Thanks! Here's more!**

**marei: Thanks soo much!!! Dean's the best! I'm soo glad that you loved those parts, I think those are the ones that I'm most proud of. I LOVE and live for the brotherly moments. So, I totally get you there! Here's more!**

**bhh charmed SN fangirl: Oh yeah! Thanks! Well here's more than!**

**WinchestersGirl: Hehe, thanks! Well, here's more!**

**Charmed3123: Thanks! Here's more!**

**angel679: Thanks! Good, I was worried about that! Yes, Sammy lettign loose pleases Dean. A lot. Here's more!**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 5:Coz I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flak (5/12)

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the CW...Chapter titles are lyrics to the ACDC song of the story title. Great song!!!...Jenna Moon and Lisa Evans are mine

* * *

It was three in the morning and Samuel Winchester lied wide awake. He was staring at the ceiling and wishing he had something to do. Dean, who had originally gone to sleep at around 1130, had awaken at 1 to find Sam sprawled out on his bed mindlessly at work on the laptop. Dean had taken away the laptop and ignored the younger's protests of not being a child anymore. To this Dean had only responded with placing the laptop into his own duffle and warning Sam that if he didn't go to sleep, he'd lose all laptop privileges. Then he had fallen back to sleep. 

Sam lied there thinking all about what Barry had told him and about the reason he was there in the first place. Barry had said that everyone was blaming him for Jessica's death. Sam knew that wasn't true. They had spent a week there, trying to find something as a lead. Sam had been able to speak with Jess's parents and some of her other close distort family members. All their friends had been very supportive and had told Sam that is had not been his fault. And something about the buildings being old that an electrical fire was not at all uncommon. At least two happened a year. But, that had been the largest in Stanford history.

His own dream was as of no comfort to him. All he could ever remember was that there were three sorority girls on a drive back one weekend from some party and that something had attacked them. This was at all, sadly, not that uncommon. However, the thing that got Sam all reeled up was the passengers themselves. Two girls he knew, Jenna Moon and Lisa Evans, both Jessica's greatest friends in the whole wide world. The three were inseparable and so it should have been no surprised that the third passenger had been no other than Jessica.

tbc...Sunday..._Review :D!!!_


	6. Nobody' gonna get me on another rap

**bhh charmed SN fangirl: Thanks! I'm glad! Here's more!**

**WinchestersGirl: LoL. No, don't run come back, I've got more for you:D**

**angels838: LB Barry bows down to your threats, cause he's a coward. Damn straight! Oh, don't worry Dean will get his ;) Here's more!**

**JJaneru: Aw man, that sucks! Me too! LoL. 'Bum- Assed Bugger' loved that! Hehe, well it's not very like Sam, but he won't take Barry's shit either! Yeah, poor guy, I'm so mean! No, no ickass Sammy loves us one and all...all but Barry!!!! LOL. Thanks! Cool, favorites! My dream come true:D Here's more!**

**Charmedp3123: Thanks!**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, YOU ROCK! And all of you hate Barry! Alright!**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 6:Nobody' gonna get me on another rap (6/12) **Half way:D**

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the CW...Chapter titles are lyrics to the ACDC song of the story title. Great song!!!...

* * *

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Dean asked. He was sitting up in his bed, leaning on one elbow and using his other hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

Sam was stepping half dressed out of the bathroom, a towel in tow. He glanced up to Dean and tried his hand at a reassuring smile. Dean just glared at the gesture and stood up, walking towards Sam and the bathroom.

"Dude, either you start sleeping, or you're going to find yourself with nothing else to do." Sam glanced down to meet Dean's eyes and challenged them, feigning ignorance.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try it. I know damn well I threatened you with taking away your precious little laptop last night. It had been a joke then, but I'm totally serious now. You better start sleeping, cause I'm not going to be letting you do _anything_ until you do." And Dean stepped into the bathroom, softly closing the door behind him.

"So, what? You're going to do your own research now?"

"Hey!!! I _have_ done the research before, Sam. I just hate doing it. And don't think that you'll be able to pull some reverse psychology or whatnot on me. Cause it won't work kid. I'm so passed that."

Dean stepped back into the room, wiping his wet hands on his sweatpants. Sam was sitting at the table, laptop-less and fully dressed now. Dean just shook his head at him and went to retrieve some clothes to change into after his shower. He grabbed a clean enough pair of jeans and a clean tee and the laptop. He then proceeded to walk the laptop over to Sam, placing it on the table before him.

"This is sooo your last warning. You better sleep like a baby tonight, or say goodbye to this old friend."

tbc...Monday!..._And Review Cause You Know You Love ME:D... Or atleast love the brothers:D_


	7. Don't look at me now, I'm just makin' my

**Charmedp3123: Thanks again! Here's more!**

**bhh charemed SN fangirl: Thanks Hehe, glad you liked that :D Here's more!**

**JJaneru: LoL, yeah, can you imagine that! Umm, lol, naw I guess it doesn't. Didn't even think of that really. I love then too, and I do love you:D LoL. So, you might be getting this on Tuesday, Sry:( Thanks! Here's more!**

**angel679: LoL probably. Yeah, he's suck a lil kid:D Nah, he doesn't wanna drug his brother. Besides, he need him sharp ...cause he sure as hell doesn't wanna do the research :) Thanks! Here's more!**

**marei: No prob! I missed you:D Yeah, brothers( real ones not Dean...:D ) suck. Though, Sammy might disagree on that lol. I'd die w/o computer access. I would. :D. Yeah, Dean's kinda mean to our Sammy, I dunno, but it's getting Dean mad enough to try. Hahaha, no it wouldn't. Yeah, he has to KNOW how to. I mean he had to when Sammy was in Stanford, but come on! Sams' just way better at it! LoL. Thanks! I'll now the intent was there :D I'll try, here's more!**

**Love to all of you and your sweet reviews!**

_A/N: And no, I didn't know before hand that I had streched this laptop thing so much. Let's all remember that I wrote this out MONTHS ago. Huh, maybe I should edit. :D Naw...I promise though, I've read ahead LOL and it will leave this topic. Soon..._

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 7:Don't look at me now, I'm just makin' my bed (7/12)

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the CW...Chapter titles are lyrics to the ACDC song of the story title. Great song!!!...

* * *

It took them two days to find out what the hell the dream was about. It took them the third to locate the two girls, Jenna and Lisa, and see that they were now hanging around another girl. Sam had said he recognized her, but he couldn't remember her name for the life of him. She had long blond hair like Jess. This had to be the third girl in his dream. It hadn't been Jessica. He didn't know whether he was glad or upset be this. 

Dean had taken it upon himself to go and question the girls. Sam didn't mind this since he really didn't want to be around them or anyone that had known Jess. He was too afraid of what they thought. Afraid that maybe Barry had been right.

Dean came back to the car ten minutes later. He only looked remotely pleased with himself. Sam figured that none of the girls had offered to give Dean their number, totally killing his ego. Inside, Sam was laughing.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Dean responded. They were heading back to their motel room and Sam was growing anxious.

"What happened? Whatcha find out? What did they tell you?"

"Nothing much."

"Dean! You spent ten minutes in there. You're telling me you didn't accomplish _anything!_"

"Hey, I didn't say that…"

"So, they did give you their number?"

"Ha-ha, no. Well, yes, but that's not what I mean." But he didn't elaborate.

"Hello! Dean! You can't just leave me out in the cold here like this! I saw what was going to happen. I need to know."

They pulled into the motel's parking lot. Dean parked the car and got out. Sam reluctantly followed.

"Dean!" He yelled once again as his brother was disappearing into the room. Dean stuck his head out and actually responded.

"You said it yourself that they were returning from some weekend trip. Well, it ain't the weekend till tomorrow and they're not coming back until Monday night. They're first class is on Tuesday so they're not going to miss anything. Now, are you coming in or what?" And he disappeared. Sam entered after a few seconds and closed the door behind him.

Dean was right. There was yet no need to worry. Yet.

They did what Sam did best. Research. It wasn't dirty work, so Dean tried to stay out of it as much as possible. And of course, Sam pulled him in with the whole 'if you help we'll be out of here faster' crap that he always said. And they did, like they always do, but he still hated it.

Sam was frantic all weekend long. Dean even tried to get him to go to a bar. Sam almost flipped at the idea. What about if someone he knew saw him? They'd ask questions and he wasn't sure how to answer them yet. So, then Dean was about to leave. That got Sam even more edgy. What if Dean slipped and said something?

"What the hell am I going to _say_, Sammy?"

"You have a way of saying things when you're drunk! And it's Sam!"

"Then I won't drink!"

"Then why go to a bar?!"

"Pool, poker, non PMSing little brothers, woman, _beer_" he listed out whispering the last one. Sam caught it though and glared at him. Dean sighed angrily and pulled off his jacket, tossing his keys on the nightstand once more.

"You suck!" Dean said crashing down on a bed and turning on the TV. Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to whatever the hell he was doing on the laptop.

Okay, so the weekend was over, _Dean didn't kill Sam,_ and the girls would be returning from San Francisco. And Sam was going over everything one last time that it was driving Dean insane. He packed up everything and got it into the car before he literally dragged Sam from the laptop and into the car.

Sam had yet really slept all weekend. Dean did as he had said and had taken away the laptop. Sam was on full brooding mood and that almost drove Dean to the brink.

"Sam!" He yelled to the unstill figure pacing at two thirty in the morning. Dean was groggy and it was Friday and he should be in a bar. Instead he had been watching the all-night horror movie marathon that had started at nine. He fell asleep somewhere between Nightmare on Elm Street and Halloween H2O. But the steady pace that Sam was on was nerve racking.

"What?!" Sam whisper-yelled back.

"Ass in bed, now!"

"No!" and more pacing.

"Sam!" Dean yelled-whispered again. Dean was sitting up now and was getting ready to pound Sam into unconsciousness, That's kind of like sleep, right?

"What?" and he stopped right in front of Dean's bed. It was dark out, _duh,_ and there were no lights on.

"Sleep now." Dean said calmly. Calmness was Dean's next level of anger. And then next one up was violent and unpredictable.

"I can't just sleep, Dean. I'm not tired…"

"How can you not be tired? You haven't sleep since that night you had that damn dream!"

"It's called worrying, Dean!"

"Yeah, but you know that they're fine now! _You_ saw them returning from their trip. They said that they would return on Monday, not Friday night."

"What if they come back early?" And pacing resumes.

"Did they look like they were rushing back to something?" Silence. "Sam I can't see if you're moving your head."

"Oh yeah. No, they seemed happy."

"Right. They're happy right now. And here you are, worrying sick. You're like an old man Sam."

"Shut up, man! They don't know what's coming! I Do!"

"So what! Just because you know what's going to happen that means that you have to go and get all anal and pace a damn trench in the floor!" And before Sam could say anything, Dean's voice rose away from the night time whisper into all out talking volume. "NO! I just mean that when the time comes, you'll be ready to help them! That's it! Not now, not even tomorrow! Got it "

Sam had stopped pacing and was now facing Dean. He was silent and maybe a little startled. He stood there, looking back at his brother and not knowing what to say. Dean was right. But, it wasn't Sam's place to point that out.

"Right," Dean replied his own question, lowering his voice once again. He settled back down in the bed as if the whole issue had been resolved. He closed his eyes but Sam's form remained still in front of his bed.

"Saaammm," Dean rang out annoyed, not opening his eyes. If he saw the kid just standing there he was very likely to get up and toss him to his own bed.

Apparently, this sunk into the younger boy as he snapped out of his ravine and turned back to his own bed. He sat down on the edge and began to fumble with his shirt.

"Get in the bed and pretend to be asleep like every other good little boy, Sammy. You're driving me mad with all you're fussing."

"Babies fuss, Dean." Sam replied softly. At that, Dean had to open his eyes and see if his brother was serious with that statement.

Sadly enough, he was. But, being the great brother and hunter he was, Dean also observed how the boy fought against himself to not fall asleep. And he'd be damned if he didn't know that it was for more than just those girls and their trip.

"Sammy, just…try and not to think so hard about it ok. I know its hard being here and all, but you can't let it get to you. Come on, kid, this isn't like you. Get a grip, please, so we can _both_ get some shut eye."

"Fine." Sam said real soft like. And he actually did get what his brother was trying to say. Dean could see Sam's worry over Jess and how if everything before reminded him of here being back by Stanford was like a smack on the face.

Sam stretch back on the bed and after a few minutes pulled the covers over him. He heard Dean moving about on his bed. He could feel his brother's eyes watching him and somehow that made his transition into sleep that much easier.

tbc...Tuesday..._Kindly review:D And isn't Dean adorable!!!!_


	8. Don't try to push your luck, just get ou

**WinchestersGirl: Thanks! Yeah, priceless :D Here's more!**

**angel679: Yeah, it is nice. Not sure that Sam might agree, LoL. Thanks! Yeah, hehe, he would. Here's more!**

**JJaneru: (Sam blushes, LoL) Yeah, he's so cute! Well, it's not like Dean's ever going to admit he's wrong on something:D. Ugh, BBB sucks! Thanks! Yeah, I lvoe when they interact like that on the show. Well, amybe not like that, lol. But it's implied right? Thanks! I'll try! Here's more!**

**marei: Hey, yeah:D! I can see where you'd think that, cause I wrote this forever ago. Dean IS adorable!Yeah, poor Sammy. As for your question, everything is in chronological order. There are a few that are past but that's mainly the dreams. Does that help? I hope so! and of course:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAREI!**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 8:Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way (8/12)

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the CW...Chapter titles are lyrics to the ACDC song of the story title. Great song!!!

* * *

It was Monday and Dean couldn't say another thing about him worrying. And so worry Sam did. 

For breakfast that day they had had pancakes and eggs with a great big cup of fret and apprehension on the side. Enough that Dean couldn't even enjoy his coffee.

By afternoon, the brothers had had everything set up to met with their mysterious creature and had ordered their lunch in and were tossing their bags into the trunk.

"Well, its about time that we get things on the road!" Dean said, trying not so well to hide his excitement that they were finally leaving the hotel room and getting to kill something.

Sam remained silent as he closed at the trunk and then into the passenger seat. Dean followed and cranked up the radio to ease the uncomfortable silence.

They headed down the highway and into the back streets that had been in Sam's vision. The sky was darkening as they parked at the Impala in the covered woods and waited for the creature and/ or car to appear.

"Where the hell are they?" Sam asked as he tossed his sandwich wrapper to the backseat.

They had been waiting for something to arrive for the past three hours. Nothing had passed.

"Hell if I know," Dean snorted, sipping at his milkshake. "You're the one with the visions."

Sam gave him a look, but he had to admit, he _was_ the one with the visions. So, Sam closed his eyes and tried to think back to the dreams that he had had the week before. Nothing seemed to pin point him t o a specific time, just the girls driving down this road singing to the radio and then a creature jumped on top of the car.

Once they had stopped moving, the creature ripped the door open and then pulled the girls into the road, where it had proceeded to rip the girl's apparent. The last girl, the one that Sam had thought to be Jessica, was the last.

The creature had leaned into real close, as if telling her something. Sam couldn't hear anything that they said. Then, when he had thought everything to be over and the creature began to back away, it slashed out at her head.

Sam watched as the head rolled away from the slumped body, straight towards the feet of the creature.

Dean watched as Sam seemed to relax into a dream state. _Great, now he sleeps,_ he thought. Then, Sam's body started to fidget. Dean watched closely as Sam frown and his breathing grew tired.

"Sam?" he asked as he placed the shake onto the dashboard. Sam started moaning as Dean grasped him around the shoulders. "Sammy, wake up."

Sam started to shake harder and tried to get out of Dean's grasp.

"Sammy, wake up man. You're having a nightmare."

The words had no effect on his brother and Dean wondered if since the kid had finally gone to sleep, and they were back at Stanford, Sam's dreams of Jess had returned. He didn't want to think about that, since it was just recently that they had started to wean down.

"Sammy, come on, wake up!"

Sam watched the head stop just short of the creature's feet, only that they weren't 'feet'; they were a pair of sneakers. Sam started to shake; he had recently seen those shoes.

Sam's vision started to get blurry again, as if he was leaving it. Sam for once didn't want it to end and actually willed himself to stay. It was the first time that Sam had ever tried this and he was amazed that he could do it.

Sam's vision pulled back again and this time moved up to the creature. As the creature turned away from the crime scene, Sam got a good look at what was he had feared would be a hideous monstrous face.

"Sammy, come on kiddo, wake up!" Dean looked around the car, still nothing had arrived. He was stating to get worried; Sam had been in this dream far longer than he usually was. Dean was starting to think that Sam might be in a vision, rather than a nightmare, because he had always been able to get him out of those.

"Sammy, please, come on. You're freaking me out, dude."

As the words left his lips, Sam's breathing started to pick up and his body quit shaking. Then, before Dean could move away, Sam shot upright, crashing into him.

"Ahh," Dean cried as he released Sam and sank into the seat.

Sam turned to him and reached up to hold his own head.

"You okay, kiddo?" Dean asked a second later, moving back besides him.

Sam looked him over and glanced over to the road. Still clear. He recalled that the sky had been darker, and figured that they had at least another two hours.

Dean grabbed at Sam's chin and forced him to look back at him.

"What happened?"

"I saw…"Sam started. But he stopped; he wasn't sure what he had seen. It couldn't have been true.

"Sammy? What is it?" Sam could see the worry written all over his brother's face.

Dean could see the panic and green cross Sam's face. Without thought, he reached across Sam and pushed the passenger door open. He pushed Sam out of the opened door and slide out behind him.

Sam rushed further away from the car before dropping to his knees and allowing the sandwich to reappear. Dean stood behind him and held his shoulders as Sam ralphed the little that he had been able to eat that day.

Dean pulled him back to the lean on the car before sitting down besides him. He placed the back of his hand to Sam's forehead and was slightly alarmed to find that it was warm to the touch.

"Sammy, you're sick." Sam looked back at him and leaned into Dean's hand.

"It's Barry. He's something Dean. He's gonna kill them." And now Dean felt sick too.

tbc...Thursday..._I love Reivews!:D...After Thurs. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Kinda sick at the moment...Fevers suck :(_


	9. I been too long, I'm glad to be back

**friendly: THANKS:D Love seeing a new reviewer! **

**WinchestersGirl: Hehe, hell no! Dean sirks but e don't wana say no! Here's more!**

**bhh charmed SN fangirl: Thanks! No prob! Hating hw! Grr! He is, can't take any claim there. Yeah, don't like Barry. I always figured Sam would be able to do that, but he hasn't been able to, yet! Thanks again! **

**JJaneru: Oh yeah...very evil...Can't wait to share it! Yeah, poor Sammy, almost felt bad doing it to him. Oooh, Happy Holiday! Here's more!**

**angel679: Yeah, it'd make us all feel better :D Yes, he did. Poor Dean. Here's more!**

**Charmedp3123: Thanks! Sam's all yours! I'm a Dean girl! ;) Squeee! But, there's no Dean w/o Sam, so kindly give him back when needed. :D Here's more!**

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know I siad I would update on Thursday. But, I was more sick than I had planned. But it's here now! Yeah! Thanks to all who wished me well! And all who read:D For all of those other that I have disappointed, I'm writing up Dylan's Christmas story now. Hope that's okay! **

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 9: I been too long, I'm glad to be back (9/12)

* * *

Dean helped Sam stand and they both got back into the car. Sam was riveting. How could he have not seen it before? How could he have spent all these years near that _thing_ and not have known anything. If Dad was here right now, he'd kick his ass. He's always warned him that he was way too confident and way too easy to dismiss the supernatural as just another everyday thing. 

_This normal crap is going to get you killed!_ John had yelled at him that day. Sam had scoffed.

'Not everything's about the damn demon, Dad! Some things really _are_ just _normal._ I hope that someday you'll see that too. Before you drag Dean down with you.

"Sammy?" Sam twisted in the car seat to look over at his brother. Dean was driving, giving him an odd glance every once in awhile.

"You okay, kid?" Sam nodded. "Well, you don't look it."

"Dean," Sam sighed. "I was wrong. All of this. Oh god, that guy's been around me for four years, Dean. I didn't know!"

"Sammy, calm down!" Dean reached over and grabbed at Sam's shirt, keeping his eyes on the road. "Dude! You're getting yourself way too worked up. Save it for later, got it?"

Sam gripped at Dean's hand before he could pull it away.

"He was near _Jess_, Dean. _Alone_. He could have killed her, all this time. And I wouldn't have been there. I wouldn't have known a thing!"

Sam's sobbing and gripping tightly to Dean's hand. Dean wants to stop the car, get Sammy to stop crying. He's never been good at doing things around Sam's crying. There's not a part of him that doesn't respond to his baby brother's tears.

But, they can't stop.

Dean can't look over to Sam, and that okay because Sam's a wreck and he doesn't need his brother to crash. Dean's patting at his chest a moment later and he's calmer now.

"Don't you worry about a thing, kid. We'll get him." Sam nods, even if Dean can't see him, because if Dean says that they're going to get him than that's that.

They reach the Stanford apartments and Sam's rushing out of the Impala before Dean's even turned her off. Dean grabs his hand gun from the backseat and hides it in his waistband as he rushes over to where Sam's disappeared to.

Once he gets near him, Sam's already pulling the building's door wide open and thundering up the stairs. Well, at least he hasn't forgotten his way around.

Sam stops on the third floor, breathing heavy while he waits for Dean to catch up. Dean's besides him a second later, handing him over his gun. His eyes look over to the three doors on this floor. He looks back at Sam, asking which one it could be.

Sam walks over to the door marked 305. He's growling at the wood, and Dean's not too happy wither.

If I was Barry, I'd high tail it now for sure.

Dean nods his head and suddenly they're inside the apartment looking this way and that way. They've got each other's back, but they can't find Barry.

tbc..._Sunday...and I miss SPNL :'(...Reviews makes it hurt less..._


	10. I keep looking at the sky cause it's get

**Dawn Vesper: Thanks! I try!**

**JJaneru: Yeah, I'm a Dean girl too, and I've just GOT to make him a softy for his little bro :D Yeah, Jess had a good guy on her hands. No he really shouldn't, but whose to tell him these things? You really can't blame him because he had a right to try and make good of a normal life, but the Demon wasn't having any of that. I'm glad I could change your view. The only thing that I think we should be mad at Sam about was the episode 'Shadow', cause no one should be that mad at Dean. Dean makes me melt, period. Umm, it's coming:D Thanks! THAT"S TRAGIC!! YOU WON"T GET TO SEE S2:-O Thanks so much, you can keep mentioning it ;D Merry Christmas To You Too! And Boxing Day, if that's what you say...Sry I'm quite ignorant I'm afraid.**

**bhh charmed SN fangirl: Yeah, sucks to be obsessed with something that's not on right now! OMG, I sooo did that too. Except that I always seem to know Thursdays :D Thanks!**

**angel679: Yeah, he is, and ain't that a pain in the posterior! Maybe they can't pump him full of everytrhing! LoL! Thanks! Here's more!**

**Charmedp3123: Thanks! cries with you I miss it so much!!**

**Merry Christmas to ALL!! I'm sorry for the delay, but we went to NY last second! But, on the awesome side, I'm not sick anymore:D!!**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 10:I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high (10/12)

* * *

"What the hell?" Dean whispers as they run through the apartment separately really quickly. Where the hell is he?" 

Sam comes back from the kitchen and they meet in the hall.

"Dean, you don't think we missed him, do you? Maybe he sensed us coming." Dean's shaking his head before Sam's even done talking.

"Naw, we woulda seen him. 'specially since we were looking for him."

"Not if he's…whatever the hell he is!" Sam threw his hands up in the arm, still clutching his gun.

Dean quickly grabbed at Sam's hands and brought them back down to his sides.

"Dude, calm down. Freak out once we've got his pussy little ass strung from a rope tied to the back of the Impala going 80 down a dirt road. Kay?"

Sam gave his brother an odd look. He didn't know what was scarier, that Dean could say that all with a stern face or that he totally got what he was saying.

Sam nodded.

"Alright," Dean released his arms and then headed over to the door. "But first we gotta get the little bitch before he gets the girls."

The whole ride back, Sam couldn't help but run through various scenarios in his mind. He replayed the vision, eyes opened this time cause he so didn't need another vision so soon. It was clearly Barry that had attacked the girls, and he was definably _not_ human.

Dean's mind kept racing back to that Barry guy. This guy had been very close to Sam's surroundings for four years. He overlooked the fact that his brother should have sensed something was wrong and straight on the fact that this guy hide that he was something for so long.

Or was he?

"Oh shit!" Sam turned to look over to him.

"What?" Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his shoulder's tensed. "Dean?"

"This, this Barry freak, you've known him for four years right?" Sam scoffed.

"Known of him. Guy stuck around like ticks on a rat. Gave Jess the chills." Ignoring the pain that he knew 'Jess' always brought up, Dean continued to question.

"But, you've had him around you, all four years." Sam nodded.

"Dean, what is it already? Do you know what he is?"

"I don't think he is anything, Sammy."

"No!" Sam interrupted. "Dean, it was him. I _saw_ him, okay? I saw him attack those girls!"

"I belive you, chill dude. I just think that maybe he was - "

"That he's possessed?" Sam finished for him. Dean nodded, slightly pressing down harder on the acceleration.

Sam looked over to the flashing scenery. He hated the thought that Barry was evil, but it did make him feel better that he hadn't left Jess along with a supernatural freak.

"But, if he is," Dean started a few silent seconds later. Sam twisted over to look at him. Dean had a smirk on his face, but he didn't seem anymore relaxed.

"What?"

"If he is a creature, he's mine kay? I know you had all your 'drenal pumpin' and all, but dude leave it to experience."

Sam shook his head. Only Dean.

"Better make him extra crispy."

tbc..._Tuesday...And wondering if anyone would want an epilogue? Cause I should get to writting that now then :D ...and Review!_


	11. Using every one of them and runnin' wild

**bhh charmed SN fangirl: OK! Thanks! Did I say that? evil smirk LoL. yeah, thanks. Here's more!**

**Charmedp3123: Thanks!**

**Merry Belated Christmas To All, And Happy Holidays!!!**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 11:Using every one of them and runnin' wild (11/12)

* * *

They arrived at the same sight just as they caught sight of some lights just barely in their line of vision. They had a minute, two at most, to find what ever it was that Barry was. 

Sam looked at Dean shaking his head as he said this. Wanting to comment on that, but knowing that it was better left for another time, Sam followed Dean out of the Impala and into the trees. Now they needed to find Barry.

They moved gracefully weaving through the maze of trees. Years, a lifetime really, of combat training had made if second nature for the brothers to move unheard and unnoticed through the empty tears and long fallen leaves.

Sam covered Dean's back as they got closer to the road. Sam couldn't see a damn thing in the dark night. Dean had said no flashlights, and trusting his brother's practically catlike sensing abilities Sam saw no reason to object.

Except of course that he couldn't see a damn thing himself. Sam had always been more visually orientated. Like picking up that minor movement in that kid Tommy's video. It was one of the many reasons Dean and Sam worked so well, their abilities complimented each other in each and every way.

Dean could hear something in the faintest of surroundings. His hearing was impeccable, unquestioned by all that really knew him. Royally sucked as they grew older; can't say that you never heard an instruction when your father damn well knew you did.

Almost walking into his brother's now still form, Sam turned to see what it was that Dean had seen. He waited for the little light that there was, the moon light, to help his eyes adjust enough to see whatever it was that Dean had heard. If Dean was a dog, Sammy was sure that his ears would be perked up and waiting for another sounding clue.

Had it not been for his great eyesight, Sam would have missed the mostly feline movement behind gruff of trees on the opposite side of the street.

Dean tapped his shoulder and began to walk backwards, away from the figure. Sam gave him a skeptical look that only earned him what couldn't have been other than a glare from his big brother. Dean also chose to reached over and flick him in the ear. Damn night vision.

Sam followed Dean into a semi-clearing and almost screamed shapeshifter as he watched Dean pocket his gun.

"Dean, what the fuck man? Have you finally lost it?" Sam makes a grab for Dean's gun, which of course Dean didn't appreciate and he stammered back a few feet.

"Didn't you _see_ that…or him?" Sam gives his brother and odd, annoyed look. He saw movement, and that was about it.

"That right there was a Ballenger." Dean said matter-of-factly, like Sam was supposed to know what in the world his brother was talking about. Sam's shrug and raised eyebrows told him different.

"Dad only said it a million times," Dean muttered. He glanced behind Sam, towards the street as they heard the car pull near. The first hadn't been _their_ vehicle.

Dean pulled out his curved knife and Sam decided to follow suit. Dean knew about these things. Why question it?

They went back to where they had seen the shadow. Sam watched his brother closely. Dean would react before Sam knew where the thing was coming from.

"Dean-" he started, but at that moment the car with the girls came closer and the creature leaped out and onto the top of the car.

The car's tires began to screech and the girls' screams could be heard from where the brothers stood.

"Aim for the head, and don't let it touch you," and with that odd warning, Dean dashed out to the slowing car.

tbc... _Friday...ooooo one more:D...plz review!_


	12. Yes I'm back in black Outta sight

**samantha-dean: Thanks:D**

**bhh charmed SN fangirl: Thanks! Hehe, yea that was funny! Yeah, Sam looks like he could go for a canine companion :D Hey, imaginations rock! Thanks here's more!**

**angel679: LoL, well first off, I wouldn't want Barry to touch me anyway. In my mind, he has green boils on his face. Yeah:D I made it up :D Yeah:( alerts. Oh man! Cool! Thanks!**

**Hoping that some day soon the alerts will be fixed cause my inbox is sadly having cobwebs and when they do get back on it's going to be FULL. :D**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 12: Yes I'm back in black; Outta sight

The brothers ran to the car just as the creature leaped on top of the car. Sam would have stopped breathing if it weren't that he needed it to run. His dream was coming true!

The car started to skit in front of them as they rushed ahead.

"Get the girls before the Ballenger gets to them!" Dean yelled at him as he headed over to the creature as it leapt off of the car.

Sam nodded as he rushed over to the nearest car door.

Jenna and Lisa were both in the front seats with the blond girl in the backseat. Sam could hear them moaning as he ripped the front door opened. He eased them out of the front seat and reached for the back door when he heard Dean cry out.

Dean had rushed towards the creature. The Ballenger was a good few inches taller than Sam, but Dean didn't really bother to notice. He had been talking out things bigger and badder than him since he was eight.

Dean raised his gun, knowing that it wouldn't cause it much damage. Ballenger's were pretty much armor proof, no matter what body form they inhabited. Their head was the only vulnerable part of them.

As expected, the creature turned to him. Sure enough, there Barry stood with the evilest pink eyes that Dean had ever seen. Ignoring that they were pink, Dean raised the gun again and then shot towards his head.

Barry roared as he leaped into the air and towards Dean. He landed a few feet in front of him as Dean staggered back a few feet and raised him gun once more.

"Hey," the creature said smiling at him. Dean paused. He didn't remember his father saying anything about them being able to talk.

"Sam's man right?" Evil Barry gleamed at him. He took a step towards Dean and growled mockingly.

Dean raised the gun higher and then fired.

The bullet hit Barry in the jaw. He smiled. Dean raised his knife and then tried to stab it towards the creature. He needed to bring it down to its knees so that he would be able to chop off its head.

Barry reached out and grabbed at Dean's ribs. He clawed through the flannel and undershirts straight through the skin and to the bone. Dean felt the intrusion and cried out.

Sam whipped around and saw just when Evil Barry removed his claw-like fingers from Dean.

"D E A N!" Sam yelled. He pulled out his own knife as he rushed over.

"Sam?" Lisa asked from behind him. She and Jenna were helping the blond girl, Robin, out of the backseat.

"Stay back!" Sam yelled at them hoping that they'd do just that.

Sam ran towards Dean and hoped that he wasn't badly hurt. Dean fell to his knees groaning as his arms went to wrap around his waist. Barry was turning back around towards Sam, but he wouldn't have any of that.

Sam leaped forward and using his own height as an advantage, he pulled back the knife and ripped through Barry's neck.

Dean opened his eyes just as Barry's head flopped off and came to a rest at Sam's feet. Sam stared down at the head and felt an odd chill rush up his spine. He glanced over to Dean and then back over to the three girls. All of them would be okay.

_They're okay, they're okay. _Sam breathed in deeply. _They're all okay._

Sam kneeled down at his brother's side. He leaned Dean back onto his chest and pried Dean's hand away from the wound.

"Oh God, Dean." There was so much blood. Sam took a steadying breath. "You're going to be okay, big brother." He whispered, hauling them both to their feet.

The girls rushed over to them. Sam could see that they had a few scratches and scrapes on them, but it beat being dead.

"Oh my goodness, Sam!" Jenna gasped as she gripped Robin's arm tighter.

Lisa rushed to Dean's other side and helped Sam move him to the Impala. As they passed the body and their wrecked car the girls each let out their strangled cries.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked looking back to Barry's head.

"Don't look back, Lisa," Sam said quickly, not looking back himself. "Let's, let's just get the hell out of here."

Lisa and Sam helped Dean slip in the back besides Robin. Jenna slipped up into the passenger of the Impala. Sam rushed over to the driver's seat and quickly drove over to the hospital.

_Two hours later:_

Dean awoke from his surgery to hear Sam talking to Jenna and his old roommate, Jerry Walker. They sounded so distant. He shook his head side to clear the cobwebs. He started to hear them closer and closer. Opening his eyes, he noticed that they were all in fact just besides him. And talking very loudly.

"Shut up!" he groaned at them. He tried to turn from them and go back to sleep, but the pain that erupted from his ribs didn't allow him further movement.

"Dean?" Sam's voice questioned. He moved in closer and sat down at Dean's hip.

"No shit Sherlock," he groaned. _Now go away and let me sleep._

"Man, it's about time you woke up," Sam said shaking his head. Dean opened his eyes at his tone.

"How long I've been out?" Dean rasped out. _Please don't days, please don't say days._

"Bout five hours," Sam said, like the very memory hurt him. Granted, if it had been Sam lying in a hospital bed for five hours, Dean knew he'd be climbing walls and grating nerves.

"Damn," he rasped again. Sam leaned around him and brought a cup of water to him.

Jenna and Jerry both spoke up then and asked him how he was feeling. After assuring them that he was in fact okay, Jerry announced he'd drive Jenna back to her place and they left the brothers alone.

"So, everything cleared?" Dean asked him as soon as the door closed. Sam nodded and started to dig into Dean's dinner. It was really late now, but Sam had already made it clear hours earlier that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Dude, what's a Ballenger anyway? And how did you know how to kill it?"

Dean rearranged himself in the bed. He had wanted to leave immediately, but Sam said he was at least spending the night.

"Dad. He hunted one really early on. I was like, I dunno seven. He didn't know anything about them so he found things out the hard way.

"They're like this demon-y creature. I'll tell you one thing though, not sure if you're gonna like this though- "

"What?" Sam asked him curiously.

"That wasn't your little _friend_ Barry," Dean told him, cringing at the word friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that we said he was probably possessed?" Sam nodded, that had only been just earlier that day. "Well, not really. A Ballenger is like a shape shifter, except that unlike those little bastards they need the person's permission to look like them. In turn, they help the person out, make them better at something."

"They give them _power_?"

"Something like that. Thing is, Ballenger's are kinda like greedy serial killers, they each tend to keep to their own MO, but mainly they like massive killings and media attention."

"So – "

"So, we might have saved the girls, but I'm afraid Barry has crossed into the dark side."

Sam looked down and nodded.

"He's still human though, so we can't kill him. This one's going to have to be left to the actual authorities." The disgust in Dean's voice was clear at the mere thought the authorities would have to be called in. Yuck.

"So, where is he?" Now Dean shrugged.

"Somewhere warm, dark and cozy. He'd be kinda whammied so, I don't think that he knows he's even lost."

"Guess we'll have to tell someone to file a missing person's report." Dean smirked.

"If they want to. I mean, this Ballenger, he's just like the real Barry guy, right?" Sam nodded with a grim face. "Yeah, whose going to miss that/"

"Not me. We'll call in the morning after we leave."

Sam settled into the seat besides Dean's bed and soon fell asleep.

Dean watched his brother for a second. He couldn't help to think that Sam had had a hard week, but he was in fact back in Stanford with his friends. He would be able to just slip back into that life no sweat.

His kid brother never had had any trouble making friends. He himself was rather good and getting a quick group together when he was in school. Granted they were mainly his followers of mischief, but that was something. And the girls that would follow…

Maybe the kid would be alright if he stayed here. By the looks of tonight, he sure could hold his own. But as he fell asleep, he knew that Sam wouldn't' be leaving him anytime soon. They still had their father to find and Jess still brought way to many sad memories to him. Stanford was out of the question.

Dean liked having Sammy back at his side. The kid was more than just his back up, he'd hate to admit it but he had really missed him all of those years that he had been here. Sammy had turned twenty one without having Dean there to drag his ass to the local bar and make sure that he celebrated it proper.

But he had him back now, and Sam seemed more comfortable in the lifestyle than he could remember him being as a kid. Granted there were no parties to go to or games to miss, and most importantly their father wasn't there to be a constant reminder to him that he had no future for himself.

Sam had proved them both wrong. He did have a future. And not a bad one at that.

As Dean let his eyes slip closed, he promised Sammy that he would find a way to bring him back to this life, no matter how much it would hurt him. This was Sammy's life, not his. Granted, there was no way that the little git was going to get away with not calling this time. Nope, this time would be different. Dean would see to that. But not now.

End.

EPI..._Tom...Reveiw:D_


	13. Epi: Back In Black

**bhh charmed SN fangirl: Thanks:D Yeah :(, poor Dean, I suck with him. Yean I felt bad if Sammy would have had to see Barry's head for real :D**

**JJaneru: Your back:D, well, I'ma do this by chater...10)Yeah, alerts seem to be down :( Wow, I created some kind of web there huh. LoL. Well, I'd never make Sammy a felon. Yeah, I was broken up cause he was broken up, but this is prior to that :D I thought SN came back Jan 11. The 15th is a Monday here. And did you know that Gordon's supposed to be back in that one! I'm so scared:S...Me Love Dean too (_Dreamy_) 11)OMG, you noticed that Too! Yeah, Dean's eyes look cool like that, and the idea came to me from the DVD disc 6 special features section. LOL, oh yeah, def royally sucked. :D Thanks! 12)Thanks, yeah I think so too, I think I fixed that here but you tell me. Dean is blessed, but you didn't here that from me either ;) "**BARRY IS A BLOODY IDIOT!! " **That right there just about sums it up for me!!! Hehehe, that sounds like a fair enough ending to me! Never liked the guy:D, and yes, I know he was my creation, but w/e I don't care! Die Barry Die!OMG, I love the whole 'big brother' and 'little brother' too, I turn into a squeee puddle. LoL, yeah, I kinda ignored the girls there :D, but they get to say goodbye, see, I'm not evil ;) (much) Umm, no, Ballenger, all me :D and thanks I had fun making it. Even drew a crappy picture to work with. But let's just say my art is writing...HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yeah, they never do seem to teach you anything important. Hmph, lol. Thanks! Much luck to you too! And I sooo will!!!**

**Wow, that was like a chapter in itself, sorry! **

**Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR to all!! Here's to hoping that the new year will bring the site less problems:D**

Back in Black

By: chocolate rules

Epilogue: Back In Black

Sam hugged Lisa for the third time. She was crying. Again. They had saved them two days ago and they had decided to leave today.

They had already explained to the girls that who they had seen was not in fact Barry. For one, Barry was not that tall. Or brave. Or fast. And when was the last, or first really, time that they could remember Barry with a girl? More to that, willingly?

So the girls had seen their fault in that. They still couldn't really grasped the concept of the Ballenger creature, but that's okay cause Sam was kinda lost on that too.

Dean leaned back on the driver's door to the one of a kind, priceless, precious metal that is the '67 Chevy Impala. He had missed her.

Sam said his goodbye from besides him. They looked the girls over one more time and then Dean opened the driver's door and made to get in.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked stopping him instantly.

Dean's side was bandaged where Evil Barry had ripped at his chest. His tight shoulder had dislocated from the tussle and he'd broken his pinky. No one knew how on that one.

In short, he was in shape to drive.

"Uh, driving," Den said, because hello Sammy that's obvious.

"No your not." So, not obvious to little brother, got it.

"Well, I've got my keys and I'm thinking yeah, I am." Sam frowned.

Sam reached into his back pocket where he was sure that he had placed the keys just that morning. Sure enough, they were gone. Damn, but Dean's quick.

"Fine, you crash your car, there'll be like a million bumps and scratches that'll take at least a week to get out. Then on top of all that, either you die and I think forget, ditch the old hag; or I die and try explaining that to dad."

Dean frowned and gave his kid brother a hell of a glare. Not that Sam could be scared, because he grew up with sad glare and that one would never hurt him. Dean would look oddly calmed when he struck out to Sam, like he was holding it all in. Just like Dean was known to do.

"Old hag?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it's older that you are."

"_She _can't help her maturity. And keep at it, and your walking."

"Explain that to Dad too," countered Sam with a smug look on his face.

Dean tossed the keys to his head.

The brothers entered the car, settled in, and waved the girls goodbye.

They sat in the car mainly in silence if not for the chord of Ted Nugent that filled it. Sam couldn't help thinking back to his original nightmare. He had been so spooked to see Jess there that he had almost _wanted_ her to be in that car. Not that he wanted to see her die in a whole new way again, but he wanted to save her. He'd never let himself live that down that he couldn't save her. What kind of boyfriend allowed such a disaster to happen?

What kind of a crappy excuse for a hunter was he? No wonder that John was so worried that he would get himself killed out here.

Sam knew nothing! Apparently, all he knew to do was react. As far as hunts go, he'd never done one solo. He'd always had had to listen to their father and then Dean on hunts. Trusting the more experienced men to lead him and all the victims to safety.

Like Jess had trusted him.

"Dude, quit thinking so hard, you're giving me a headache."

Sam twisted around quickly. Sure enough, Dean still had his head leaned down on the seat and looking to all of the world like he was sleeping.

"Dean?" he asked in a whispered.

"Who else, Einstein? What you think above the freaky assed vision, you're hearing voices too?"

Sam smiled at him. He wasn't sure if Dean's eyes were opened or closed behind the sunglasses, but he knew he'd be able to feel it.

"Quit smiling and look where you're driving. If you scratch her, I'll kill you. And Dad will totally understand," he quickly countered.

Sam focused again on the road but the thoughts came crawling back.

"Dude, I told you to stop thinking so hard," Dean moaned groggily. If he wasn't sleeping before, then he was about to be.

"I'm not."

"Sammy, you grip at the wheel any harder, and it's coming off."

Sam looked down to his hands. Sure enough, it looked like he was trying to make the wheel a part of his hand. He let go of the wheel and relaxed his grip on it. There, that even felt better, more in control.

They sat in silence again, making Sam think that his brother had finally drifted off to sleep. So, again, he was shocked when he spoke up again.

And even more shocked at the words.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Sam glanced between him and the road; they were taking some pretty sharp curves.

"Sorry you have those damn visions. Sorry that they had to lead you back here."

Sam chanced a lingering look at his brother.

"Are you sleep talking?"

"Naw," Dean said with a snort. "I really am sorry. Take it for what it is, kid."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You don't give me the visions Dean."

Dean straightened up in the seat and took off the sunglasses. They had been driving for almost an hour now, but neither had any real idea about where they would be heading now.

"Yeah, well neither do you. And yet, you still find it that much easier to blame yourself for everything that happens in them. You can't control the future, Sammy, even if you might sometimes see it."

"Dean, it's not like that."

"So, you're not thinking about Jess?" Dean asked flat out.

Sam sat silently. Of course he was. He was back at Stanford for Christ sakes. He met Jess here and they'd gone to classes and cafes and movies…he'd seen here die here.

"I'm really sorry about Jessica. I know I've said it like a million times already and that it really don't mean anything anymore, but still."

Sam remained silent. He had in fact heard Dean said those things about a million times just after they left Stanford the first time. He couldn't think of anything to say then, and he sure as hell couldn't think now.

"Sammy, you can't let it eat up at you. It'll kill you. Too much anger, kiddo. You're not good at keeping things in. never have been. I'd tell ya to stop at the next bar and drink your worries away or something, but I'm afraid that'd turn you into an alcohol, you really can't hold you liquor you know. Besides, I sure as hell won't let you drive drunk, and we both know that I'm outta it to drive."

Dean was rambling, Sam knew that, but it was better than the silence and Dean knew that.

"So, here's what I'm gonna let you do. I'm going to let you drive until you're so exhausted that you'll crash like the dead tonight." Sam couldn't help but laugh at that. It had been his plan exactly.

"Dean?"

"hm"

"It's…easier than before, you know? Just, not _easy_."

"Remember back at Lawrence, when you asked me how I was doing?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, let's just say that I was a complete mess. Still would be if we go back. The first time though, I was four, you know. I got it, but I never really _got_ it. Like, I knew that we'd never be back, that Mom was gone and all, but it never really sunk it. You can go back and just imagine how things were. All the things I've told you and the picture, they helped you feel something there, right?" Sam nodded.

"Twenty years later man, and I still felt like bawling my eyes out. I mean, there was Mom, you know. And then she was gone again. Just like that. To see her in there, just how she looked that night. Walking out of there with you again, it was like eerie. I could almost see little me running besides me, you know. Like my path or something.

"Dad wasn't there this time, that was different. I almost," Dean paused. Sam looked over at him, but Dean's looking out of the window. He's rambling, but he can't stop it. Sam wants him to continue, knows he will now that he's started, but won't get involved. That'd make Dean shut out immediately.

"I almost felt like he was there," Dean continued. "I mean, I called him. He very well could have been but was lurking in the shadows. Sometimes, it feels like he is. But, being twenty-seven, seeing Mom again, being there again, it brought it all back. And Sammy, I don't think it gets easier to go back, or to leave. I think it just gets easier to deal with it."

Sam glanced back at Dean as he placed his sunglasses back on and leaned down on the seat again.

"Don't forget to fill her up," Dean said as he wiggled into a comfortable enough position.

"And stop thinking so hard." Sam smiled back at the road. Dean was right, as usual. He took a deep breath, glanced at the retreating road behind him.

He had never told Dean, but he had seen Jess that night. Just like when they left Charlie behind. He had seen her as they drove away from their house. How had Jess found it? Maybe she really was always with him. _Bet she likes Dean._

The stranger thing was that she was in his bedroom window. The eerie thing was that his mom had been besides her. And then they had disappeared.

An hour later, Sam remembered to call in Barry's disappearance to the cops. He made sure to block the number because he didn't want to be called in about when they found him. Or if they didn't. Hey, at least he'd _tried_. His conscious was clear.

The End.

_Yeah, not my best of endings. Oh well, I thought that it was cute. I wrote it yesterday :D SO, what like Months after the rest of the story. LoL. Well, hope someone else enjoyed it. And if someone really didn't like Dean doing all that talking, let's blame it on the medication that they gave him. :D And if anyone else was wondering, Ballenger totally me and my creative juices. No such thing. That I know off :D I'll have to call Dean and 'chat'. ;D_

_Thanks to:_

**angel679**, **WinchestersGirl**,** bhh charmed SN fangirl**, **JJaneru**, Kagome's Arrow, **Charmedp3123**, **marei**, friendly, angels838, Dawn Vesper, and samantha-dean... you guys made this so much fun!!!! hope to see you around on my other works (hint, uhum, hint) ;)


End file.
